Since commercial access was first granted to Global Positioning System (GPS) and other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), as well as various other Location-Based Services (LBS), numerous applications have been built around understanding a user's location, and leveraging that location knowledge, often in connection with a stated destination or near-by points of potential interest. For example, GPS navigation systems where first used in connection with 2-D orthographic projection maps to aid users in getting from one point to another. Eventually, however, GPS (or other LBS systems) expanded to aid in discovering and delivering general information about a user's current location, and could potentially include local business listings, advertisements and so forth.
Hence, given a user's location, conventional devices can provide directions to specific locations and, in some cases, allow users to discover services or content relevant to the current location. Such services can even be helpful at a street-level scale. However, current systems and methods for understanding the location of a user such as GPS do not provide the granularity to understand a user's real context in many ways.